This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits and, more particularly, to a bond pad structure.
Integrated circuits are typically formed on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer. Bond pads (or bonding pads) are included on the substrate. A bond pad provides an interface to an integrated circuit device through which an electrical connection to the device may be made. Previous techniques known to the inventors may be used to provide a connection from a package terminal to an integrated circuit using the bond pad, such as thermocompression or thermosonic wire bonding, flip chip techniques, and other techniques.